disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Goofy Movie/Gallery
Images from A Goofy Movie. Promotional Material a goofy movie poster.jpg|Movie poster Runawaybrain.jpg|International movie poster advertising Runaway Brain a goofy movie poster 1.jpg|VHS cover B00004R99F.jpg|DVD cover (Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection) AGoofyMovie_GoldCollection_VHS.jpg GoofyMovieCD1995-600.jpg Goofy-marquee.jpg A-Goofy-Movie-Blu-ray.jpeg Screenshots Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-51.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-89.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-407.jpg A Goofy Movie Nerdy kids 01.jpg A Goofy Movie Nerdy kids 02.jpg A Goofy Movie Nerdy kids 03.jpg A Goofy Movie Nerdy kids 04.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-567.jpg Roxanne helps Max up.png A Goofy Movie 417840.jpg A Goofy Movie Nerdy kids 05.jpg A Goofy Movie Nerdy kids 06.jpg max-goofy-movie-max-246852851.jpg A Goofy Movie Nerdy kids 07.jpg A Goofy Movie Nerdy kids 08.jpg A Goofy Movie Nerdy kids 09.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1004.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1044.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1048.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1081.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1086.jpg goofy-movie-goofy-movie-movie-1023761509.jpg Goofy-pete-walmart.jpg A Goofy Movie 795480.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1581.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1748.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1790.jpg A Goofy Movie - You wailed, Bud!.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2752.jpg Roxie kiss Max cheek.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2755.jpg 2017-10-22 (10).png Goofy Movie - Mickey and Donald.jpg Bigfoot scares Goofy and Max.png Bigfoot 02.png Bigfoot using socks to play.jpg Bigfoot is funny.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4944.jpg Bigfoot.png Bigfoot 06.png.jpg Tumblr m8yodmgqJu1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Max Goofy.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6038.jpg Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-6089.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6247.jpg GoofyMovie.jpg A-Goofy-Movie-River-Singing.jpg Goofy-disneyscreencaps com-7208.jpG goofy-movie-goofy-movie-movie-1021025133.jpg goofy-movie-di-movie-126232303.jpg 65444.png gm4.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7785.jpg A Goofy Movie Nerdy kids 10.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7835.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7861.jpg Growing-Up-Goofy-Movie.jpg Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-7868.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7889.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7898.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7923.jpg FOR THE FIRST TIME.png Goofymoviemain.jpg Max and Roxanne.png Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8199.jpg Concept Art Disney's A Goofy Movie - The Desert Concept by Fred Warter.jpg|Concept art of the desert canyons by Fred Warter. Disney's A Goofy Movie - Clean Up Model Sheet - Treeny.jpg|Clean-up model sheet of Treeny for the On the Open Road musical number. Storyboards These twenty-two storyboards were drawn by storyboard artist, Andy Gaskill. Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 1.jpg|Max was connecting some wires by himself before he was doing a Powerline concert. Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 2.jpg|Max was seen in a concert on the school's mounted television. Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 3.jpg|Max was sitting in detention while Principal Mazur (in early concept) calls Goofy at the Photo Store about his son. Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 4.jpg|Goofy's car was on their way to their vacation with Max. Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 5.jpg|Goofy taking a picture of Max in his car. Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 6.jpg|Max looking up the map where he and Goofy had some places to go on a road trip. Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 7.jpg|Goofy points on a sign that says Possum Musuem (that would have been Lester's Possum Park). Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 8.jpg|Goofy hanging upside down with three possums on a forest background and a photographer. Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 9.jpg|Max pointing at a sign that says, Waterslide Paradise, the amusement park where he and Goofy were riding on a roller coaster. Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 10.jpg|Goofy with a cowboy hat and an axe scares Max and the campers away. Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 11.jpg|The grizzly bear (that would have been changed into Bigfoot) grabs the wheels of Goofy's car while he and Max are in horror. Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 12.jpg|Goofy and Max screaming after they saw a grizzly bear. Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 13.jpg Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 14.jpg|Goofy and Max got the alphabet soup after they got an idea to get the bear to sleep. Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 15.jpg|At night, the bear is sleeping at the top of Goofy's car while he and Max sleeping inside. Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 16.jpg|The closeup of the bear, Goofy and Max sleeping together. Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 17.jpg|Goofy telling Max with his hand pointing which direction and place they want to go. Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 18.jpg|While at the cave, Goofy falls with Max after the bats scares the tourists away. Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 19.jpg|P.J. saying "Hello.", to Max while he is outside at the campsite. Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 20.jpg|Max is better at roasting a marshmallow, but Goofy had clumsily burned a marshmallow on a campfire. Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 21.jpg|Goofy is holding a fishing reel while Max is holding on him doing the "Perfect Cast". Disney's A Goofy Movie - Storyboard by Andy Gaskill - 22.jpg|Goofy and Max hug each other at the cliff of the waterfall. ar:مغامرات بندق/معرض صور Category:Movie galleries